Semiconductor device wafers may be temporarily coupled to carrier wafers during semiconductor processing. The carrier wafers may provide support for the device wafers during one or more processes during manufacturing. Carrier wafers may reduce breakage of fragile device wafers and/or allow non-standard sized device wafers to be processed by a machine that performs one or more processes. Certain processes may apply stress to the device wafer. The device wafer may become warped in response to the applied stress. The warping of the device wafer may translate to the carrier wafer, causing the carrier wafer to warp as well. In some instances, the warping of the device wafer may be severe enough that one or more machines may not be able to perform a process on the device wafer. Warping of the device and carrier wafers may also degrade the outcome of processes that are performed on the device wafer.